warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts fanfictions/ The dream of a kittypet
Hoi, dit verhaal gaat over een poesipoes genaamd Kitty. Ze droomt van een leven buiten haar huis. Ze verteld dit aan haar ouders, maar die vinden het niks. Dan besluit ze om weg te gaan. in het verhaal wordt verteld over haar avonturen. sommige namen in het verhaal zijn van echte katten en heb ik dus niet zelf bedacht. Als je dus een naam van de bestaande katten (zoals Kitty) ook al hebt, kan ik dat dus niet veranderen, maar als je een zelfde clan naam hebt kan ik het waarschijnlijk wel veranderen. als je een vraag hebt of iets wilt zeggen kun je dat altijd op mijn prikbord, of onder aan de pagina doen. Ik hoop dat je het een leuk verhaal vind. Stormhart H1 Kitty's korte vacht was doorweekt. Boven haar hingen grijze wolken dreigend. Gelukkig de bekende esdoornheg. Zijn blaadjes hingen treurig naar beneden. "Het lijkt wel of alles verdrietig is" dacht Kitty. Ze bukte en kroop onder de heg door. ze ging voor een wit kattenluik staan en de klep ging onmiddellijk open toen hij de chip in Kitty's halsband herkende. Kitty voelde de koude tegels onder haar. Ze trippelde naar de grootkamer* en ging voor de stenen openhaard zitten. "Hé Kitty, waar ben je geweest?" Vroeg haar broer Vosje. "Nergens" bibberde Kitty. Ook haar ouders kwamen aan lopen. "Je bent wel ergens geweest, kom op Kitty denk na. Het is toch niet gezond om elke keer als de regen naar beneden valt naar buiten te gaan." Zei haar moeder bezorgt. "Trouwens, je moet je voer eten". Miauwde haar vader. Kitty zuchte. "Ik snap niet waarom we die vieze drab moeten eten, ik heb van Filja gehoord dat er wilde katten veeeer weg zijn, die muizen eten, en waterratten." Zei Kitty. "Wat zijn waterratten nou weer, alsjeblieft Kitty hou op met die onzin. Filja verteld gewoon kittenverhaaltjes" miauwde haar moeder een beetje zuchtend. Kitty liep weg. Het leven van een huiskat beviel haar helemaal niet. Ze had ooit in haar leven een muis gevangen en had die trots naar haar ouders gebracht, maar die vonden het walgelijk en zeiden dat ze het weg moest gooien. Daarin tegen vond Filja het echt fantastisch en had gevraagd hoe ze dat had gedaan. Kitty zuchte weer, dat deed ze steeds vaker. Het was haar manier om te laten zien dat ze ontevreden was. Ze vond het raar dat haar ouders en Vosje heel anders dachten. Haar ouders waren tevreden bij de Rechtbenen. Vosje was zelfs heel erg tevreden. Hij had alles wat hij wou, een voederbak vol met droogvoer, een dak boven zijn kop en het allerbelangrijkst... Een zachte mand om wanneer hij maar wilde in te slapen. De buurpoes Filja was van de zelfde leeftijd als Kitty en dacht eigenlijk ook zo als Kitty. Kitty stak boos haar klauwen in de grond. Ze was de enigste die dat kon en daardoor was ze al vaak in de moeilijkheden gekomen. Een keer deed Merlijn een jonge kater die vlak bij woonde erg vervelend. Ze was het zo zAt geraakt dat ze haar met haar klauwen rode, bloederige strepen op zijn flank had gemaakt. Hij ging er krijsend van door. Kitty voelde zich zelfverzekerd en dacht dat haar ouders het knap vonden. Nee, hoor die waren woedend. Ze liep naar buiten. "Kitty, ik weet iets wat we vandaag kunnen doen!" Riep Filja, die kwam aan rennen. "Wat dan" vroeg Kitty nieuwsgierig. "jagen, in het woud".